Eternal Curse
by Chiaki Uchiha
Summary: A normal day like any other, Cho and Nagohi are practicing, and poor Sasuke unwillingly drgged along, but one thing leads to the next, and before they know it, they are on the case, and perhaps getting to be friends with, a vampire
1. A 'Friend' In The Shadows

"Aw! Come on! You're such a party pooper!" Cho was pulling on Sasuke's arm and trying to convince him to come along, to watch her train. She took in a deep breath, as if she was going to scream, then slowly let out a long, annoying sound, "PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEE! PPPPLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS-"

Sasuke jerked his arm away, "Fine, I'll go, just shut up." He said finally. Cho smiled triumphantly as she walked down the road looking around for her best friend, Nagoshi. Cho skipped happily along the paved road, shoes clicking on the ground. A gust of wind rushed past her, and a blur passed her. She turned to see what it was, but it had already returned. Nagoshi stood in front of her, breathing quickly from her running.

Nagoshi, a red headed energetic girl, simply smiled at Cho. "Well hey there Cho" she said with another smile. She then averted her gaze to Sasuke, who had his arms crossed and his shirt blowing slightly from the breeze, "What's he doing here?" Nagoshi asked, pointing a finger at him.

Cho smiled, "He's coming to watch me train . . . Hey Nagoshi, wanna come too? I need to improve my taijutsu." Cho suggested. Nagoshi looked around and shrugged with a light grin, "I have nothing else to do."

Cho squealed with delight as she now skipped down the walk way and into the forest, just outside of Konoha. Cho walked as the bluish-green gravel crunched beneath their feet, she wore her same perky, annoying smile as they walked. Nagoshi stayed close behind, and Sasuke dragged back, obviously not as enthusiastic about the whole thing.

Cho looked around at the trees, they were thick, and it looked as if no one would be able to practice taijutsu with another easily, but both Nagoshi and Cho knew of a place, where the tall trees made a clearing; it looked as if a giant stepped down and left a hole in it's place.

_SWOOP_

Nagoshi took off her black kunai case and it landed by a tree, "You said you wanted to practice taijutsu, well, that mean's no weapons." She said, smirking slightly. Cho took off her matching black kunai case and placed it by Nagoshi's and stood in ready position.

Nagoshi stood perfectly still, "Hit me as hard as you can Cho" she said, in a nagging tone, but a friendly one. She nodded and ran at her, getting ready to punch her, though she knew it would be a pathetic attempt, just as she thought, Nagoshi dodged her punch at the last second. Nagoshi sidestepped and grabbed Cho's fist, she took two fingers and jammed them into her wrist, in the blink of an eye.

Cho's hand fell limp and she quickly swung her feet around without wasting a second, but Nagoshi only jumped up. She swung her legs around, to mimic Cho, but Cho couldn't dodge, and she fell on the rocky ground, cutting her hands slightly, she pressed them together until a little blood dripped down, then her hands glowed and healed themselves in a second.

Nagoshi held out a hand to Cho, "You'll have to work on dodging if you ever want to improve your taijutsu," Nagoshi mused as Cho grabbed her hand and Nagoshi lifted her to her feet.

Cho went over to the tree trunk that she set her kunai bag down and tied it back around her leg. "Can we practice hitting targets now?" she asked anxiously, noticing Sasuke finally caught up. Nagoshi rolled her shoulders around slightly and sighed, she picked up her kunai bag as well, "I suppose we could . . ." a strange sensation made her shiver, she glanced around and saw no one other than Sasuke and Cho.

Cho shivered as well, but brushed it off, _it's nothing_. She thought as she took out a kunai, she aimed and was about to throw it when she felt it again, it felt stronger than before, Nagoshi told her about it, blood lust.

Sasuke leaned on the tree; _this should be amusing . . but what could be making this strong blood lust?_ He thought, looking around, he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, instead of his charcoal eyes, they were now dark red.

A dark figure with black hair, pale skin and red eyed was watching from the cover of darkness, it stood silently watching the two girls practice and the other boy look around with strange red eyes, _he looks like an easy target._ The figure thought as she remained silent.

Cho closed her eyes and threw the kunai, Nagoshi bent down fast and covered her head, "Cho, you don't close your eyes when you throw kunai." She reminded quickly. Amazingly enough, the kunai actually stuck to the tree.

The figure didn't move. _Have I been spotted?_ The figure shook it's head, the black long hair moving only slightly, but enough to catch Sasuke's eye.

He looked carefully, there defiantly was someone there. Nagoshi shivered and clenched a fist, "Cho, come here!" she said quickly, motioning to Cho.

She quickly skipped to the tree and took out the kunai, the figure waited as still as the tree was, hoping not to be seen. Then Cho skipped over to Nagoshi, "Did you not feel that?" Nagoshi questioned Cho, "It's blood lust, but it's not normal, it's coming from the tree you just threw a kunai at, someone should go check it out." Nagoshi suggested, Cho nodded, though she wasn't really trusting on her senses, since it never worked out for her well, "Good idea." She agreed simply.

Nagoshi pushed Cho towards the tree, "You go." Cho dug her heels into the dirt, pushing it up slightly as Nagoshi pushed her along. After a while, Cho finally gave up on the fight and practically ran towards the figure behind the tree. She made out a silhouette, it looked like a normal girl, and she had dark long black hair, pale white skin, and dark tattered clothes.

The girl made three hand signs, she quickly disappeared, Cho reached out before she did, "Wait! We just wanted to-" the girl was gone as quickly, perhaps quicker, than she had came.

Cho rubbed the back of her head, her short hair getting even rattier than it was before, "I don't know who it was, but it looked like just a girl, no older than us." Cho said, still a little confused from what just happened.

Sasuke's eyes returned to normal and he put his hands in his pockets and started walking away. Cho saw him out of the corner of her eye and briskly but casually walked over to him and grabbed his arm, "Want to walk me home Sasuke?" she asked, he shook her arm off, "No." He walked on, but Cho stayed, she stomped a foot down, _He **always** says no to **everyone**_. She thought annoyed.

Nagoshi walked over to Cho, who was just rudely rejected, "I'll walk with ya . . . hey Cho, don't ya think that was a little suspicious?" Cho shook her head, still a little bummed, but not surprised, that Sasuke said no. "Anyways, I'm sure by tomorrow there will be plenty of time to go look for her." Cho's ears perked up, she smiled slightly, _I should try and be friends with the girl, she didn't look like she lived anywhere, maybe she's just looking for food, or a place to stay…_

Nagoshi and Cho walked through the dense forest until it eventually came to Konoha. Cho and Nagoshi both went in opposite directions. Cho walked down the stone path towards her small apartment room, she got out her little gold key and placed it into the key hole, it clicked open.

She laid out a box of crackers then sat on her bed, watching the sun go down.

- - - -

Nagoshi however went down the dirt path, _That was a strange presence, I've never felt anything like that before. I'm sure Cho won't come with, I'll go looking for that girl later tonight, when it gets darker . . ._ She decided as she walked up to another apartment, it was similar to Cho's, but her door was unlocked, she had nothing valuable in there and felt no need to lock it, she laid on her bed until the room got dark.


	2. Darkness In The Light

The dark figure appeared in a clearing and leaned against the tree. She sighed heavily, _that was too close_. She had the same excited and hungry feeling again when she was around those three, she knew why, but she had to resist it.

The beautiful black haired girl looked around, she spotted a deer and gazed into its eyes, it walked right up to her and she knelt down beside it, two of her side teeth getting slightly longer and sharper.

Somewhere Else In the Forest

Cho couldn't help it; she had to contain her excitement. She was in a dark forest, wandering around aimlessly with a box of crackers, looking for the girl she had seen before.

She skipped merrily along an invisible path that she knew of looking around the whole time, not really paying attention when something caught her eye. She stopped and looked through the trees into a clearing, she saw the girl, it looked to her as if he was petting a deer. Cho quietly tiptoed through the trees, not making a sound.

The girl sensed her, released her hypnotic spell on the deer and stood up, her teeth returned to normal and the deer ran away frightened.

Cho inched up to the girl and was going to scare her, she took in a silent breath, and just before she let it out, the girl spoke in a soft tone, "What are you doing?" Cho nearly jumped out of her skin, _how did she know I was behind her?_ Cho smiled either way, "Hi! My name's Cho, what's yours?"

The girl hesitated, she didn't turn around, she kept her back to Cho, making it look like she was only a shadow, "Hira" she replied quietly. Cho smiled, "Are you hungry?" Cho asked, the dark girl's eyes widened, "A little I guess . . ." She finally faced Cho, the girl looked unnaturally happy to her.

"Want some crackers?" Cho asked handing her the box of crackers she brought with her, Hira just looked at them with slight disgust; she hadn't had actual food for as long as she could remember.

"No thank you." She remarked, politely declining the crackers. Cho smiled and opened the box, "They aren't toxic, see?" she put one of the square crackers in her mouth and ate it, "I mean of course, unless you are allergic to salt, or crackers." She said jokingly. Hira just stared at her, she was a little disappointed that Cho had come and scared off her food.

They were silent for a while then Cho sat against a tree and she patted the ground next to her, there were a few weeds and Cho brushed them aside. The quiet girl just looked at her, "Why are you out so late at night?" she finally asked. Cho grinned hugely, "Cause I was lookin for you! You ran away before I could meet you." She had a pleasant smile on her face.

Hira smiled for a split second then sat down next to Cho, it was quiet, she looked up at the dark starry sky and the white full moon. The occasional owl hooting was the only sound that could be heard.

It seemed like hours, and Cho was getting a little antsy when Hira asked, "So, who was that boy that was with you?" Cho looked at her; she was very pretty, but seemed to shy really to be very popular, so Cho thought. "That's Sasuke, he's my boyfriend." Hira looked at her, "Really?" Cho giggled and shook her head, "No, but I wish he was."

Hira wasn't as amused as Cho was, suddenly, she couldn't help but notice, Cho's neck was completely exposed, she looked for a moment then dug her fingers into the ground until they would normally bleed, cursing herself for even thinking about doing that, she stood up, "I um . . . have to go . . " She started to walk away.

Cho shrugged and stood up as well, "Want to be my friend?" she asked with a slight squeal. Hira's eyes widened at what torture she would bring to any of her friends, if she ever had one, "No." Then in an instant, she disappeared into the dark heavily grown forest.

Cho stood silent and confused as she stood in the pale moonlight that was shining on her and the small area around her. She looked down at the finger marks, they looked deep, and the ground was hard, _how could anyone do that without bleeding?_

She stood silently thinking about the possibilities of where Hira would have gone too, and why she had to leave but couldn't think of anything. There was a rustle in the leaves, Cho quickly turned to face the noise, she saw no one, and now she heard no one, desperately trying to figure out if it was an animal, or someone who might possibly attack, she gazed through the leaves, it was a person.

Cho grabbed a kunai quickly and held it in front of her in a defensive position, "Calm down Cho, it's just me." The person said, and Cho relaxed once Nagoshi jumped out of the bushy tree.

"Did you see that? I talked to her, she almost became my friend!" Cho squealed delightfully, Nagoshi looked in the direction the girl went, _there's something fishy about her, and I'll find out sooner or later_. Nagoshi nodded, "Cho, you shouldn't go up to strangers like that, she could have been your enemy."

Cho groaned, "Stop talking like sensei!" Cho complained, stomping her foot, which brought a small cloud of dust from beneath her feet, it sparkled when the moonlight hit the sand particles.

Nagoshi sighed, "I'm only reminding you, it could be dangerous, I sense that she isn't very trustworthy, so don't seek her out, alright?" Cho bowed her head, "Fine . . ." she mumbled, she felt that that one year difference between them made all the difference.

They both climbed through the tangled webs of trees until they reached the designated road leading to Konoha. Nagoshi was thinking about Hira, the girl who just seemed to come out of nowhere and who was acting so suspicious. However, Cho was thinking about why Hira would want to know who Sasuke was, _maybe she likes him too, well she's going to have to grab a ticket and wait in line, cause I'm next, besides, he wouldn't say yes to a girl like her if she was the last girl on earth!_ Cho figured.

Nagoshi stuck her hands in her pockets and sighed as they walked through the lit up gates, "Well, g'night Cho, see ya bright and late tomorrow morning for more training ok?!"

Cho nodded and walked down the path that led to her apartment. Nagoshi went the opposite way to her apartment and they both found sleep easier than they thought.


	3. It's A Date!

Cho sat up, the sun was already high, she quickly got dressed and ate a bowl of cereal and raced out the door in search of Sasuke, she wanted to train with him today, just him. She rushed down the road until she saw Sasuke, he was just leaning against a building, not really doing anything in particular.

Cho walked up to him silently and leaned on the lumpy brick wall with him, he looked at her, "What do you want now?" _Damn! No other girl bugs me as much as her._ Cho shrugged, "Well . . . since you asked, could you train with me today?" Sasuke stared at the other side of the street for a long time then finally started to say something when Nagoshi came running down the street waving to them.

Cho waved back smiling through gritted teeth, really wanting to NOT train and NOT practice her taijutsu, but she knew she had to. "Hey Nagoshi, so taijutsu today?" Nagoshi nodded, "Yup! You need to work on blocking, so I'm gunna punch you, and you have to block it, I will gradually get harder and faster, so stay on your toes and don't get distracted."

Cho sighed and nodded, "I know, I know," she grabbed Sasuke's arm and the three of them walked down the street towards the forest, their training spot was the clearing that Cho visited with Hira the past night, but she said nothing about it.

Sasuke pulled his arm away from Cho as they got out of Konoha's borders and he stuck his hands into his pockets. Cho occasionally kicked dirt up along the path to entertain herself until they were finally there.

Once they got to the clearing, there was that strong blood lust, only this time it was much stronger, then, it disappeared. Hira was hiding in the shadows, waiting for Sasuke to do his own thing, as soon as he did, she stood behind the tree for a while and watched Cho practice with Nagoshi.

"Ok, now pay attention to me and my blows, but you must be aware of everything else around you as well, alright?" Nagoshi confirmed, Cho nodded and stood in ready position, Nagoshi threw a punch and Cho easily dodged it, and just like Nagoshi promised, the punches became faster and harder.

Hira crept out silently from behind the tree and leaned next to Sasuke, about a foot away. Sasuke looked around, he saw something in the corner of his eye and kept his hands in his pockets and turned his head to be face to face with Hira, he backed up slightly.

"Hey, it's Sasuke right?" Hira asked, flipping her dark hair slightly and getting closer to Sasuke, keeping eye contact as much as possible. Sasuke glared at her, "Yeah, why?" He took half a step back, Hira took a full step closer, so they were about 6 inches apart, "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?", she paid close attention and made sure she didn't go into the clearing too far.

Cho watched their lips move, she saw Hira appear seemingly out of nowhere, and she was a little angry at how close she was getting, Nagoshi threw another punch, and Cho got out of the way just in time, _she's asking him out, I doubt he's going to say yes, he never says yes._ Nagoshi started punching faster, so Cho had no time to look to see his answer.

Sasuke backed up slightly, "No." he flatly answered, Hira was taken aback by his reply, she had never really been rejected, _this might not be as easy as I had thought it would be._ The pupils in her eyes disappeared and she looked directly into Sasuke's eyes, his pupils disappeared as well, "So . . . I'll ask again, I didn't quite hear you right, would you like to go out, say, tonight?" Sasuke shrugged, "Sure."

He pulled a hand out of his pocket and let it hang for a while, then Hira took it lightly, "You don't think they'll mind if we go right now do you?" she asked, not really thinking she would get an answer, his expression didn't change and he said nothing.

Cho looked briefly only to see Hira and Sasuke holding hands, she froze in her place, _WHAT?!_ Nagoshi punched her in the stomach hard and Cho fell over out of breath.

Nagoshi smiled holding out a hand, "See, I thought you would do more than just stand there." I took her hand and stood up, still staring at Hira and Sasuke standing together, holding hands, that's when Nagoshi saw it too, "Ok, we must have missed something."

Hira smiled a little, trying to act like it wasn't much of anything, she and Sasuke walked away, staying under the cover of the trees and were soon out of sight.

"Ok there is something seriously wrong, that girl wouldn't just go up to Sasuke and ask him out, there is some serious darkness in her, Cho how can you not feel it?" Nagoshi asked, but Cho didn't hear her, she was mumbling to herself, "He said yes? He would never say yes, something's wrong, maybe he actually likes another girl, he said yes?" she basically kept on mumbling while Nagoshi was talking about how there is some dark and evil force around Hira.

When they both finally stopped it was silent, you couldn't hear anything, it was obvious that NO ONE was talking and it seemed eerily getting darker, Cho looked up at the setting sun, "Well . . . it's late, let's call it a day . . ." she wandered out of the forest and back home, Nagoshi nodded, "Good idea."

_Maybe I should check up on their date, I'm sure that Hira girl is up to no good, she was the one carrying the huge blood lust, there is something up, and I'll find out. _Nagoshi walked into her apartment and sat at the table, she took out a scroll and started to write down everything that was possible that could be shrouding this girl in dark and evil forces.

She wrote down demons, bad past, not good life, no parents, then she scribbled out the no parents part, remembering of herself and Sasuke. She wrote down pretty much everything possible, working for Orochimaru . . .

_He couldn't have said yes, that's impossible, I'll check it out._ Cho wandered to her room and sat on the bed, thinking of ways that Sasuke could have said yes, she came up with almost none, she looked at her wallpaper and followed the intricate designs and swirls of blue and green.

She started to pick at the wallpaper until it peeled, putting pieces together until she finally gave up and looked out the window, waiting for the sun to go down to a reasonable height and started to nod off, but continually pinched herself to stay awake.


	4. Near Death Expiriences

The sun went down, completely down, Nagoshi was still writing but she rolled up the scroll and tucked it away in a drawer, she took a step outside and peered around, almost no one was out, then she saw her, Sasuke and Hira were wandering around the streets. Nagoshi quietly and secretively followed them.

Cho could no longer see the designs on the wall so she got up and went out, she saw the two going into an alley way, she didn't see Nagoshi since she was on the other side.

They both crept silently to go see what the two were doing, Nagoshi suspected it was something devious, and Cho just wanted to spy.

Hira led Sasuke into the alley as far into it as she could without going to the other side, she let go of his hand and he stood there, two of her teeth grew longer and she got closer to Sasuke.

Cho crept, she peeked in then looked back, she continued walking slightly when she ran into Nagoshi, she started to scream but Nagoshi covered her mouth and led her away, "What are you doing here?" Nagoshi whispered. Cho crossed her arms, "I should ask you the same thing!" she was still whispering, but Nagoshi shushed her.

"I think there is something wrong with that girl, dark forces are surrounding her and I don't think Sasuke is safe, she is too quiet and is too different, she came out of nowhere and always seems to go back to nowhere and . . ." as Nagoshi was talking Cho kept mumbling, "He couldn't say yes, he just couldn't . . ." Nagoshi stopped and shushed Cho, she motioned her towards the alleyway and they both peeked in.

Hira dug her teeth into Sasuke's neck and Cho started to scream, but Nagoshi shushed her, _what is she doing?! Is that the quiet girl I was talking to in the forest? Oh my god!_ Nagoshi turned pale, _I didn't write that one down._ Cho pulled Nagoshi away, "We have to save him, or at least do something!" she said, only louder than a whisper.

Hira let the warm red blood trickle down her throat, replenishing her energy and she gradually started to feel less hungry. Sasuke didn't move, which is what seemed strange to Cho, _you'd think if something like that were happening, he wouldn't let it happen so easily._

Cho hesitated, she felt as if she couldn't move, it was terrifying to think that he could die of blood loss any minute. Suddenly, a kunai whizzed by Cho's head and cut Hira's arm, she jerked, back, letting go of Sasuke and grabbed her arm, it didn't bleed, there was just a cut there, Cho ran as fast as she could and she caught Sasuke before he fell.

Nagoshi threw two more kunai at Hira, she dodged both of them and her eyes were wide, _they saw me._ She backed away from Sasuke a little bit, Nagoshi was ticked, she looked at Sasuke who looked pale and was enraged, a small flame formed in her hand and it got to be about the side of a baseball, she threw it at Hira and she jumped back, it scorched her pants a little but didn't harm her.

Cho's hand glowed, she scanned his body for injuries, he had major blood loss and had two puncture wounds in his neck, her face went pale, _she's a vampire, she would have killed Sasuke._ She watched Nagoshi throw another fire ball at Hira, only this time, bigger, Hira's eyes were wide, she looked at Sasuke and Cho who was pale and afraid, "sorry . . ." she said so softly that it couldn't be heard, but she saw her mouth move, Cho became a little more relaxed, but still freaking out.

Nagoshi however hadn't seen it, she had now used two hands and made a fireball the size of her head, she was getting ready to chuck it at Hira when Cho said in a ghostly voice, "Nagoshi, we have to get Sasuke to the hospital, he'll die if we don't, I can keep his body functional, but not for very long."

Nagoshi closed her hands into fists and the fire extinguished, Hira took that time and vanished, not wanting to stay any longer, for fear of hurting anyone else, or getting hurt herself. She ran down the streets as fast as she could, she quickly did three hand signs and bat like ears formed from her original ears, her eyes turned to slits, her hands formed claws and bat wings grew from her back.

She continued until she got to the forest, then her feet no longer touched the ground, _what have I done . . ._

Nagoshi bent over Sasuke, she put a hand on his forehead, it was cold, she picked him up and Cho kept a hand on his chest, keeping his heart and other vital organs running so he wouldn't die instantly while they got him to a hospital.

Nagoshi walked briskly, thinking about Hira, "Cho, if I leave you with Sasuke at the hospital, will you be ok?" Cho nodded, "But why will you need to leave?" it didn't occur to Cho that Nagoshi was planning on going after Hira. Nagoshi spoke softly, "It doesn't matter, will you be ok alone with Sasuke?" she asked, semi joking and semi serious, which sounded strange, Cho nodded, "Don't you worry."

They finally reached the hospital and Nagoshi handed Sasuke to Cho to carry him in and check him in, "I'll be back soon, don't worry, just check him in and make sure he's ok." Nagoshi ran off. Cho stumbled a little bit, she wasn't used to carrying people, she walked into the door and people looked at her, she felt a little uncomfortable, it probably looked strange to them to see someone look so pale and freaked out.

She brought Sasuke to the front desk, afraid that is she stopped even once that he would die, "I need a room, fast; I'll explain later, but please I need medical ninja." Cho said quietly and quickly. The attendant nodded and quickly called on the phone, minutes later 3 ANBU members came, one took Sasuke from Cho, they quickly took him into a room and the other two asked to interrogate Cho.

"We only need to ask some questions, what happened and what you saw, alright?" one of them asked, it sounded like a feminine voice and they were very calm. Cho shook her head, "I need to know if Sasuke is ok, he could die." She panicked slightly; looking in the direction the other person took Sasuke, "Can I go in the room with him?"

The two looked at each other and talked quietly, "Yes, we will take you there, but first, are you alright?" Cho nodded, "I'm fine." The ANBU led her by the arm to Sasuke's room.

- - - - -

Nagoshi ran down the street as soon as she saw the ANBU meet Cho. The road was a blur but somehow she knew where she was going. _Hira, this is your fault, and I'm not going to let you get away so easily!_ Nagoshi charges blindly into the forest, easily finding and catching up with Hira, she made 6 hand signs, "Fire breath jutsu!" a huge flame blasted towards Hira and she dove down, only half surprised that Nagoshi was coming after her.

Her wings, eyes hands and ears all returned to normal and she took out a kunai to block Nagoshi's kunai, when the metal touched, it made a grinding noise and a slight space, which made Hira flinch.


	5. Sasuke, Dead?

Cho entered the hospital room; Sasuke was already connected to a machine that kept track of his heart rate with a steady beep. The room had quiet murmurs of the doctors talking about what happened. Cho was gently led by the ANBU members to a corner of the room, as far away from Sasuke as possible, though the steady beeps were still able to be heard, and they gave her a chair to sit in, her back facing Sasuke.

She tried as hard as she could to hear what the doctors were saying as the ANBU asked her questions. "First question: What happened? Explain everything." The Member said, Cho nodded, "Ok, well, it started out… I was in my room… and was thinking about Sasuke… He has really cute black eyes and is just so cool, I don't get how anyone-" The ANBU member cut her off.

"What happened to the boy?" he asked more specifically. Cho crossed her arms and the beeping seemed to slow down a little, that scarred her, but she answered.

"Ok, so he was in a dark alley, this girl, she was like with hi and-" The member cut her off once more, "What did this girl look like?" he asked, Cho grumbled quietly, "Do you want to know what happened or not?" she asked in a huffed tone. The other man nodded, "Yes, go on…"

Cho nodded, "So anyways… there was a girl with him, she said her name was Hira I think… she seemed to be all sneaky and …" she acted like she was thinking about it as she listened to the steady beep and the doctor and nurse talking.

"Why did you stop?"

"His breathing has stopped,"

"Yes I can see that, but what is it?"

"His heart is still beating, but it's getting slower,"

"I understand that doctor, but why do you look so concerned?"

"Never mind, it's nothing, just keep working…"

Cho continued, "Then she looked around, as if she had something to hide, and her teeth got long and" she began to talk faster now and it was hardly understandable, she was worried about Sasuke and Nagoshi, where ever she may be.

-------

Nagoshi swept her feet under Hira in an attempt to trip her, but the pale girl quietly and quickly dodged it, though Nagoshi started to punch her, _must you make this difficult?_ Nagoshi wondered as she drilled a punch into Hira's shoulder.

Hira stepped back slightly, the blow stunned her for only a moment then she made a quick, barely noticeable hand sign and suddenly Nagoshi and herself were shrouded in complete darkness, and sounds could be heard.

Nagoshi stood still, _what is this? Genjutsu…_ She figured it out, but before she could release it, a swarm or what she made out as black birds came at her, they scratched at her and knocked her over, when Nagoshi touched the ground, it seemed to move and grab at her. Nagoshi got up quickly to find Hira, she was standing quietly where she was originally holding a hand sign.

Nagoshi held her kunai tightly, "I'm not going to let you get away with what you did to Sasuke!" she said angrily as she ran at Hira, but before she could even reach her, a wall of darkness came up and grabbed at Nagoshi, she jumped back and the darkness crashed back down.

Hira was quiet for a moment, she was feeling stronger since she had just eaten, now she didn't feel helpless. Nagoshi didn't hesitate, as soon as the obstacle went away, she ran at Hira again, "What did you do to him?!" she sounded really angry. Hira simply stepped out of the way and the 'black birds' which could now be seen better as bats came at Nagoshi again.

Nagoshi slashed at the bats, some fell and landed next to her, dead, but dissolved into the ground. Nagoshi gritted her teeth, "Answer me!" she yelled after Hira didn't speak, she ran at her again. Once again, Hira side-stepped and the bats chased after Nagoshi, "I can't help who I am…" she replied quietly.

This time Nagoshi didn't go after her, she wanted to hear what this quiet girl had to say.

"I had to do it…" she continued, though when Nagoshi didn't come at her again, she stopped the illusion and the normal forest appeared again.

"If not him… someone else…" she explained. Nagoshi clenched her fist, "What did you do?!" she asked, getting testy with every wasted second.

Hira looked up and closed her eyes, "I simply had to do… what a vampire must to survive…" she answered, Nagoshi's eyes widened. _Vampire..?_

"If you had let me finish him off… he would not be the way he is…" Hira spoke quietly and mysteriously. Nagoshi looked a bit confused, "What do you mean? He's still going to die!" She threw her arms up as if Hira needed a visual.

Hira simply shook her head, "No… he won't… not now…" Nagoshi felt as if she was getting more questions than answers and repeated her question for a final time, "What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" She sounded serious now.

Hira opened her eyes, they were their usual vampire red, "He is now just like me… cursed with this terrible fate…" Hira didn't need to finish, Nagoshi got exactly what she meant, _no… Sasuke!_ She ran off without another word.

------

Cho sighed and continued, "She bit his neck and Sasuke didn't even move! I didn't think he would just let anyone do that to him! I mean he like never does anything with any girl, especially not one he just met!" Cho seemed a little frantic now. One of the men nodded, "Alright, now would you like to explain what the girl looked like?"

Cho nodded, and pretended to think about it, as she listened to the slowed beep and the doctor and nurse talk again.

"It's getting worse…"

"How is that possible?"

"We are doing everything we can but his heart rate is still slowing…"

"At this rate, He'll…"

"I know, but we have no other choice…"

"We have to tell the girl…"

By then Cho was already crying, tears streamed down her face, but she sat absolutely still until the beeping stopped, then she burst into tears and nearly fell down getting out of her chair.

She ran over to Sasuke who wasn't breathing, had no pulse and was simply lying on the bed with his eyes closed, she put her head on his chest, as if to hear a heartbeat, but nothing, she continued to cry for a good 30 minutes.

She felt a hand on her back and looked slightly, it was the doctor, he looked sad, "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do… we tried everything and-" Cho cut him off with a sharp reply, "I know. I heard you." Her voice was a little snippy and she continued to cry, she had just lost one of her best friends, even though he didn't ever admit it.

------------

Nagoshi ran through the hospital doors and looked at the name roster. "No… No… No… No… No… oh! Uchiha Sasuke…" she spoke quietly as eh found the room and ran to it as quickly as she could, which only took her about 5 seconds and bust into the room, she saw Cho over Sasuke crying and Sasuke lying there, not breathing and it was obvious he had no pulse, "Cho!" she ran over to Cho and seemed to pick her up into a hug, she just continued crying, "Nagoshi… he's… he's dead…" she said and cried even more, now in short sobs.

Nagoshi closed her eyes, and held Cho comfortingly, "It's ok Cho… but I'm sorry… I really am, if I had come sooner…" she didn't finish, Cho was already shaking her head, "No… they said they did everything they could… but he's dead… and he can't be revived… I have tried…" she yawned, even though her mind was occupied at the moment, she felt tired and it was late at night and she fell asleep.

Nagoshi picked her up and placed her gently in a chair, "I'm sorry Cho… I'll tell you tomorrow I guess…" she said, sitting next to the chair and looking at the bed where Sasuke lay.

The doctor looked at Nagoshi and Nagoshi sighed, "Please don't do anything.. Until morning…" she said then fell asleep.


	6. Forced Companion

Sasuke opened his eyes only a few minutes after Nagoshi fell asleep, he sat up, feeling bloodthirsty, something he had never really felt before. He slid his legs over the side of the bed and looked around, he saw that he was wearing the hospital clothes and some wires were still attached to him.

There was a cloth bandage that covered his hand where an IV needle would go, he carefully removed it, there was simply a hole, no blood, no scar, just a hole.

He looked around for his clothes, Cho looked sad, but she was asleep, Nagoshi was sitting next to her, also sad and also asleep. His clothes were folded neatly on a chair beside the bed; he took off his hospital shirt and replaced it with his normal shirt, and did the same with his shorts.

After he changed he walked out the room and down the hall, people looked at him as if they had seen a ghost, _what's their problem?_ He wondered as he checked out of the hospital, though he didn't know why he was there in the first place and left.

It was still dark out, it would probably be morning soon, and Sasuke simply walked around. He walked out through the gates and into the dense forest.

------

Hira was sitting against a tree, a nice little clearing in front of her, her knees to her chest, she would be crying, if she did that kind of thing, instead, she was quiet, thinking about the poor boy who's fate changed the second she didn't finish him off.

_Now he is like me, he will soon find out, that he cannot wander the streets in the daylight, and many other things…_

Suddenly she heard a noise in the forest, she looked up and towards it, Sasuke who was now pale white and had reddish eyes appeared, though he looked weak. Sasuke walked into the clearing and stopped when he saw Hira against a tree, "You." He stated plainly, he didn't know how, but somehow he figured she was the reason for him being in the hospital, she looked up at him with her red eyes, she felt pity for him.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, the sun started to rise, and it peeked through the leaves, hitting Sasuke, he was quiet for a moment, then the heat was almost unbearable and he dodged under the shade of a tree, _what is wrong with me?_ He wondered.

Sasuke looked at the sunlight, now his mind was full of questions; he glared up at Hira who was sitting there quietly watching his expressions change. Sasuke clenched his teeth, two white fangs could be seen now, "What did you do to me?" he asked accusingly and with a slight growl.

Hira closed her eyes, then opened them and answered quietly, "I had to… I didn't have any other choice…" Sasuke clenched a fist and ran at her, but as the sunlight hit him, he went back into the shade, _why does it hurt so much?!_ That was his next question,"That doesn't answer anything, Why does the sunlight hurt?" he asked a different question, Hira simply answered, "You are cursed…"

Sasuke was now extremely ticked off, "Damn it! Answer my questions!" he shouted throwing a kunai at her, it stuck in her arm, but no blood dripped down her arm. Hira flinched from the pain, she took the kunai out of her arm and placed it down, not throwing it back, "I have…" she responded coolly.

Sasuke was taken back slightly at the fact that the girl had not bled from her wound, _what kind of jutsu is that?_ He wondered. Hira closed her eyes and sighed lightly, "Perhaps I have not made it clear…" she started; Sasuke's eyes flickered, _No, really?_ He thought angrily.

"You are… what I am…" She continued. Sasuke stood up, staying in the shade the whole time and took out another kunai and held it firmly in his hand.

"And that is?" he questioned.

"A vampire." She replied sadly. Sasuke nearly dropped the kunai he was holding, _it's just a myth, that's not possible, that bitch, she's lying..._

"Believe me or not, just I am warning you…" Hira continued. "There are a few things to be aware of," she held up one thin pale finger, "You have to drink, blood, once a week, or you die." She held up another finger, "You must stay out of the sunlight, though… you might have realized that one already…" Sasuke was in denial, there was no such things as vampires, and that was final.

Hira lifted a third finger, but Sasuke didn't let her talk, he had already come at her, "Tell me what you did to me." He demanded as Hira picked up the kunai she set down quickly and stopped Sasuke from stabbing her.

Hira sighed, Sasuke let up on his kunai and eventually stepped back, Hira nodded, "Very well…" she sighed once more.

"I hypnotized you, into doing whatever I wanted you to do…" she started Sasuke figured that's why he blacked out, "Then I waited until dark… took you to a dark alley… and bit you… I was going to kill you, but then your friends showed up… the red head attacked me and did not let me finish you off…." Sasuke looked a bit angry at what she said, but let her finish.

"Then, you had lost too much blood… that other girl… Cho she said her name was… caught you… and stopped the red haired girl from attacking me… however that merely made your fate worse…" Sasuke rolled his tongue over his two fangs, now realizing that what she said was true.

"And now I'm a vampire…" he finished coldly, not liking the sound of it… that was why everyone was looking at him like they had seen a ghost, he looked at his hands, they were white… like hers.

He leaned against a tree and ended up sitting down, he had never been shocked so much, Hira got a little closer to him, and without a word took his hand and placed it where his heart was.

Sasuke didn't move, he had no heartbeat, which was also when he realized he wasn't breathing, he took the kunai and cut his arm, nothing, he felt the pain, that was for sure, but no blood. Hira nodded simply, "You must" she started but Sasuke cut her off, "Don't tell me what I must do." He warned.

Hira was quiet, she just nodded, "Alright…" Sasuke was almost thinking she was better than Cho, she was quiet **and** she did what he told her to do.

He got up and looked around, he knew he couldn't be seen, and it was daytime, and like Hira has said, he couldn't be in the sunlight.

Hira could seem to read his mind, like she knew exactly what he was thinking, "I have a place you could stay…" she said quietly, Sasuke glanced at her, he didn't know if he could still trust her or not, but when she started walking towards her 'burrow' he simply followed.

As they walked in silence, they had to go many different ways and turn certain ways to avoid the sunlight as much as possible. Sasuke just shook his head, he was almost hoping this was all a dream, and that any moment he would wake up… but he never did.

Hira stopped by a bush and looked at Sasuke, she pushed the bush away gently revealing a small burrow behind it, she motioned for Sasuke to go in, he reluctantly did so, it was small, Hira obviously didn't plan of having visitors, then to his surprise, she went in after him.

They were cramped, Sasuke was mad and it was just early morning, Sasuke started, "So you expect me to stay in this hole until the sun goes down?" Hira replied quietly and plainly, "Yes." That was when he realized how close she was, he shifted slightly and Hira looked at him, "Are you cluster phobic?" she asked.

_Only when I'm with you…_ he felt like saying but answered rudely, "No, but I'm leaving…" Hira sighed, she had to breathe, since she wasn't fully a vampire then answered, "You can't…" Sasuke's eyes finally adjusted to the dark, Hira's nose was almost touching his and there was no way possible of leaving the small cave without having her exit as well.

Fine…" he closed his eyes and started to nod off, the whole time he was thinking:

S_he really did it… I really am a vampire…She really did bite me…_


	7. Truths Revealed

It was morning, and Cho opened her crusted eyes, her tears had dried on her face, she blinked a few times, the room seemed almost too bright, and it was quiet. She yawned slightly and stretched and stood up.

Nagoshi was still asleep beside her chair, Cho looked at where Sasuke was, but he was gone, she started to panic, "Nagoshi!" She bent down beside her and shook her slightly, "Nagoshi! Nagoshi, wake up! Sasuke's gone!" she panicked.

Nagoshi mumbled something and rubbed her eyes, Cho looked like something horrible had happened, "Hm..? What's the matter Cho?" she asked, slightly relaxed. Cho pointed to the bed.

"SasukesgoneandIdon'tknowwhereheisandhewasdeadlastnightand- and-…" she started crying at the though of Sasuke being dead, Nagoshi nodded, "Well… I told them not to move his body until morning, and it's morning… but…" Nagoshi wasn't exactly sure how to tell Cho the news.

Cho sat crying for a little bit then Nagoshi started to talk once more, "Cho… Sasuke… He isn't… Well… He isn't quite dead…" Nagoshi started, Cho rubbed her eyes slightly, brushing the new tears off her cheek, "Wha… What do you mean..?" she asked through occasional hiccups.

Nagoshi looked down a little, "He's… that girl, Hira… She was a vampire… and well…" Cho but in, "I know she was a vampire, and she killed Sasuke!" Cho couldn't see where she was going with that.

Nagoshi sighed lightly, "Not quite…" Cho, being as slow as she was, couldn't catch on to what Nagoshi was trying to imply. Nagoshi continued, "Cho… This may be hard to believe, but Sasuke's a vampire…" Cho smiled and gave a small hysterical laugh.

Nagoshi looked at her with a worried expression, "Cho..? You ok?" she asked, Cho just shook her head, the smile seemed small, but frozen on her face, "No… you're wrong… He… I… Sasuke's not a…" Cho thought about the possibilities, Hira bit him, he 'died' he's gone…

Cho's frozen smile eventually melted, she was now staring blankly at the wall in disbelief, he shook her head again, "But he… He can't be…" Nagoshi put a hand on her back, "its ok Cho… He's still alive… Sort of… I'm sure we could find him if you want…" She suggested.

Cho shivered slightly and nodded, "Can we?" she asked, she seemed to be terrified, sad, and hysterical all at the same time, she felt as if she would throw up, _Sasuke… a vampire?_

Nagoshi nodded in response, "Would you like to wait?" she asked quietly, Cho shook her head, "No… I… We have to fine him…" she whispered, her voice sounding like it would go any minute.

Nagoshi simply stood up, she helped Cho up and they walked out of the hospital room, leaving it empty. They walked down the hall and to the front desk, Nagoshi glanced quickly at the list, sure enough, just what she had thought would be the case, Sasuke had signed out, but she didn't say anything to Cho, who seemed too stunned to talk, which was strange for her.

Cho walked out of the hospital and down the road, she was as pale as a ghost, she was thinking about Sasuke, where could he be, was he really…. a vampire?

They walked quietly down the dirt road, the gravel crunched under their feet and eventually they walked out of Konoha and down the main road.

Nagoshi looked into the forest, "Cho, are you sure you're ok?" Cho closed her eyes, and nodded, "I'm fine." She snapped. Nagoshi simply shrugged, "Whatever you say…" she walked into the dense forest, looking for a hiding place, more than someone behind a tree, from what she knew, superstitions or not, about vampires, they couldn't be in sunlight.

She searched behind huge rocks and behind bushes; they walked nearly all day, searching for Sasuke, but without success. The whole day Cho was thinking, and eventually she was mad, mad at Hira, mad at Nagoshi, and even mad at Sasuke, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Nagoshi could feel Cho tense up, she could feel her rage, "Cho, do you think we should stop for the night?" Cho shook her head, "No." she sounded upset.

Nagoshi sighed lightly, "Ok, then we shall continue to search…" she watched as the sun went down…

----------

Hira moved slightly, partially forgetting Sasuke was with her and ended up waking Sasuke up. Sasuke's eyes shot open, he was glaring at Hira, "What's wrong?" he asked grumpily, still not at all happy with the fact that he was stuck with her.

Hira shushed him, "its night…"

"Yeah… So?" he snapped.

"Time to hunt"

"For what?"

Hira sighed and pushed the bush away and stepped out, Sasuke was glad that she was out; he stepped out as well, "Well… You going to answer me or not?" Hira was quiet, she shook her head a little and her black hair shifted on her back and seemed to gleam in the moonlight.

She quietly walked around, she seemed to be looking for something, and Sasuke followed her, just as quietly. Suddenly Hira stopped, Sasuke wasn't paying attention and nearly ran into her, "What are you stopping for?" he asked in a low growl.

He obviously hadn't seen the small brown deer, standing in the middle of the clearing of trees. Its ears flicked towards Sasuke when he spoke, Hira turned towards him and put a finger on her lips then faced the deer, and she quietly stalked up to it and caught its gaze.

The deer stood absolutely still as Hira approached it, she put a delicate white hand on it's back and flipped her hair back flirtatiously and looked at Sasuke, who had not moved.

Hira breathlessly whispered, "Come." Sasuke gave her a smug defiant and barely noticeable grin, _yeah right…_ He thought, like he would come to such a command, and from someone like her.

When Hira realized he wouldn't come she closed her eyes and flipped her hair again, but this time she opened her mouth, her teeth grew slightly and she bent over the deer.

She started to dig her teeth into its neck when a kunai flew at her and stuck her in the arm; she quickly jerked her head up and grabbed her arm. Sasuke seemed just as startled as her and she looked around, Nagoshi was standing against a tree, twirling another kunai on her finger.

Hira gently pulled out the kunai and let it drop, she looked sad, "I understand if you wish to kill me…" she said, barely louder than a whisper.

Sasuke watched from the shadows as Hira said that, _where's Cho?_ He wondered, looking around a bit.

Someone seemed to be trudging towards him, he looked, from what he could tell, it was Cho, and to his surprise, he could see very well in the dark now, she looked pretty steamed. She saw him and quickened her pace, Sasuke stepped back slightly until he was against a tree, and Cho went up to him and brought her heel down on his foot.

He opened his mouth to say, 'what was that for?!' but instead, out came a hiss, which seemed to scare the crap out of Cho. Sasuke covered his mouth, _was that me?_ Cho was trembling and now backing up; she tripped over a rock and landed backwards on her hands.

_No… tell me it's not true… he really is a vampire…_ Tears streamed down her face when she realized the truth, Sasuke was dead, but alive, nearly immortal and had to survive on blood.

Sasuke kept his mouth covered, in fear that something else would escape his mouth other than a question.

Nagoshi stopped spinning the kunai and held it out defensively, "You bet I do…" she said, it sounded almost like a warning. Then, out of nowhere, she put the kunai back into her pocket, "But that doesn't mean I will…"

Hira looked gently at her, she assumed that she already knew what she wanted, "There is nothing I can do for your friend…" she spoke painfully. Nagoshi nodded, "That's what I thought… But listen… I know someone who could help both of you…" _I think…_

Hira seemed interested in what she had to say, "Help us with what?" she asked, though it was obvious, but she just wanted to make sure. Nagoshi continued, "I'm sure they could make you normal again… no longer _'cursed'_" Hira thought about it for a moment then backed against a tree and into the shadows, "I can't be helped…" she whispered, then disappeared, leaving Nagoshi, Cho and Sasuke alone.

----------------------------------------

**Ok, I hope that was good, I wrote this late at night, well… late for me, and I'm not sure if it is good enough… but please do enjoy -**


	8. 3 Whole Days!

For a while everything was quiet, you could hear a slight crunch as Nagoshi walked over to what she could make out as Cho. She held out her hand, Cho grabbed it and pulled herself up, though she was still trembling and still looking at Sasuke.

He had his pale hand over his mouth, still not saying anything, still backed against the tree, he glanced towards the clearing with his deep red eyes, Hira was gone, and he looked back at Nagoshi and Cho.

Nagoshi sighed, "Well… I really, I mean **really** hate to say it… but, told ya so…" she seemed to be trying to make the atmosphere a little less tense, but it didn't work, Cho stood trembling, and she shook her head, "But you… you… you died… and… I saw you… you…" Cho just shook her head more vigorously and squeezed her eyes shut.

Nagoshi put a gentle hand on her back, "It's ok Cho, and you know we could get him help, for now it's only temporary." She seemed to be confident when she said that and Cho opened her eyes, they seemed to gleam as a beam of moonlight shown through the trees and highlighted her.

After a long awkward silence Nagoshi spoke up, taking her hand off Cho's back and walking towards Sasuke, "You willing to come back to the hospital? She asked, slowly, and semi-quietly, as if he was a wild beast, which made Sasuke mad, he brought his hand down, "I haven't changed." He hissed, showing his two pointed teeth, "I can still understand every word you're saying, and you are still annoying, just leave me alone and I'll get along just fine." He seemed to be loosing his temper.

Nagoshi stepped back when he spoke, she was slightly alarmed that he had fangs; she simply nodded and replied sympathetically, "You're right… I'm sorry… Would you like to fix, whatever has happened?" she asked him.

Sasuke still didn't move, he thought about it for a moment, he glanced back at the clearing, semi-hoping that Hira would be there, he didn't care if she wasn't. Sasuke looked back at Nagoshi, who was now closer and staring right into his red eyes.

Sasuke was quiet, he stared deeply into her eyes, he could tell all she wanted to do was help, but he didn't need help, he was fine on his own, though he was feeling a little fatigued and a little edgy, he couldn't understand why though.

He watched as she came closer and closer, she was eventually too close for comfort, he sort of pushed her away, she just went back, "Go away, I'm fine, I can handle myself" he said defensively.

Nagoshi just nodded, "I know, I'm sorry…" Cho just watched, she didn't know what to do, she looked towards the sky a little, the sun was starting to come up, "Guy… could you shorten this..?" she asked. Sasuke looked, he saw it was beginning to become brighter, he stayed in the shadows, which soon disappeared, so he bolted, every time he felt sunlight, it burned, but he didn't look back.

Nagoshi watched him run off, "Sasuke wait, we can help…" but he was already gone, it was no use shouting anymore. She stood still for a while then sighed heavily and looked at Cho, she was just standing there, silent, which seemed strange to Nagoshi.

"Are you ok Cho?" Nagoshi asked, walking over to her, Cho just nodded, "I'm fine," she said, though her voice sounded confused. They walked through the forest and when they reached the main road they just sort of stopped, Cho looked at the dusty road for a moment then sort of forced a smile on her face, "Come on! Let's get something to eat!" she suggested.

Nagoshi just walked with her, she didn't smile she just nodded, "Sounds fine, maybe later though" She put her hands in her pockets and walked down the road, occasionally kicking a loose rock.

_What can I do to convince him that it's for the best? I don't know if he trusts me or not. I'm sure after everything that's happened he's come to trust me… But... Why must he insist on doing things himself? He couldn't possibly know how to cure whatever has happened… can he?_

Nagoshi just shook her head, they walked through the gates and into Konoha, Cho was smiling, she never stopped smiling, and it seemed at if the whole village had just woken up.

People had set up their food stands, placing food in small pyramids on carts, placing prices by certain items, turning over the closed sign to open, and venturing out of houses. Cho walked down the road with Nagoshi until they got to a little diner, Cho looked in, "It looks open, let's eat here!" Nagoshi just nodded, still trying to figure everything out.

They walked in and sat at a table, light music was playing, but neither of them seemed to notice, Cho looked at the menu, "Do you think we should get one big thing, and like share it or-" Nagoshi cut her off, "I'm not hungry" Cho sort of tilted her head, "After all that you're not hungry?" she asked a little confused. Nagoshi just nodded.

The waitress came to their table with a pen and a little notepad, "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, Cho nodded, "Two water's please" The waitress nodded and walked off. Cho looked at Nagoshi, her head was on the table and her eyes seemed fixed on an invisible item, she placed her head in the table and stared at her, "You have to eat something"

Nagoshi nodded slightly, "I know"

"So you want me to order for you?"

"No, I'm fine, I'll eat later"

Cho sighed and sat up again, the waitress came and placed a glass filled with iced water in front of Nagoshi and one in front of Cho, "You girls ready to order?" Cho nodded, "Yes, I'll have the breakfast special." The waitress scribbled something on her notepad then looked at Nagoshi, "Anything for you ma'am?" Nagoshi just shook her head, "No thanks"

The waitress simply nodded and walked off. _Tonight, I'll find him, maybe he'll have some time to think about it._ Nagoshi decided, Cho just watched her, "Nagoshi… don't you think that if he wanted to come back… he would have? I mean, I want him to come back, but don't you think he maybe wants to be left alone?"

Nagoshi sat up, "Maybe he was just in a bad mood, I'm sure he just wasn't thinking…" Cho shrugged, "Whatever you say… but why don't you leave him alone for a couple of days? Get your mind of him for a couple of days ok?" Nagoshi nodded, "I guess so…"

Cho gave her a smiled, "Ok, so at **least** 4 days" she held up four fingers, Nagoshi sort of scoffed, "Come on Cho, 4 whole days?" Cho smiled and put a finger down, "Fine 3 days…"

Nagoshi gave Cho sort of a pleading look, she just shook her head, "No, 3 days, no less, ok?" Nagoshi didn't move, Cho couldn't help but laugh, "Nagoshi do I need to watch you to make sure you won't go after him?"

Nagoshi smiled and laughed a little, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Cho laughed at that, "No, I won't go after Sasuke for 3 whole says." She said, though what she was going to do was see if she could talk to Hira, even after what she did, she couldn't NOT forgive her.

Nagoshi nodded, "Then neither will I" They sort of clapped hands, Cho seemed pleased with herself, she had managed to make Nagoshi smile after all that, a moment later her food was placed in front of her, 3 pancakes, a huge serving of scrambled eggs and some syrup. Nagoshi sort of looked at it for a moment then looked at the table, Cho scooted the plate towards her slightly.

"You don't seriously think I was planning on eating this all myself did you?" she asked handing her a fork. Nagoshi smiled and took it, "Thanks" she said simply, she stuck her fork in the eggs and pulled of a bit and stuck it in her mouth and smiled, it was better than she thought it would be, Cho poured the syrup over the pancakes and broke off a piece and stuck it in her mouth.

_I wonder where Hira is, is she with Sasuke? Where's Sasuke, probably hiding from the sun somewhere… Is he looking for a way to change back to a human? Does Hira want to be a human?_

Cho thought about that while she ate her breakfast. Nagoshi could tell, there was something in her eyes that she saw, "Whacha thinkin' 'bout Cho?" Cho looked up, "Uh… huh..?" Nagoshi repeated her question, she just smiled, "It doesn't matter" she said with a shrug.

Nagoshi just nodded, it was fine with her, "So what will we do for these three long days.."

Cho thought, as she started explaining a bunch of fun things they could do, like swim in the river, shop for little trinkets and so on, Nagoshi thought.

_It has already been one day… three days from now… four days…Will he have eaten… blood..? What happens if he doesn't? How long can he last without it? Will he…_

Her thoughts were cut off when Cho said, "Nagoshi are you listening to me?" Nagoshi nodded and smiled, "Sounds like fun Cho, we'll do that" Cho just nodded, "Yeah… ok then" she reached into her pocket and took out enough money to pay the tab and stood up, "Come on, let's get started before the day's over"

Nagoshi watched her put the money on the table, regretting that she couldn't help pay, she stood up and walked out the door with her, they walked throughout the town, window shopping and having fun all day long…


	9. Midnight Meetings

_**Later That Night…**_

Nagoshi walked back to her apartment with Cho, she took out her key and unlocked the door then turned to Cho, "Good Night Cho, see you tomorrow!" Cho smiled and nodded, "G'night!" She then skipped off to her own apartment for the night.

Nagoshi walked in and closed the door behind her, "I'm sorry Cho, but I can't wait three days…" She looked around for a few supplies; she put a few extra kunai in her pocket, _just in case…_ She then walked out and locked the door behind her.

It was dark out and slightly cooler, she shivered a little and looked up at the sky, she smiled when she saw a cluster of stars then walked down the dirt road of Konoha.

Nagoshi walked casually down the road and then through the gates of Konoha, _now where could he be?_ She wondered as she walked into the forest, she looked around and in every corner and every shadow, just in case.

She could hear the crickets chirping and owls hooting, and other night sounds, but that was it, no footsteps, nothing, but she just kept wandering the forest, it was cloudy, but the moon shown brightly, so it wasn't too dark.

Suddenly, she heard a snap, she looked around, a figure darted away, without thinking she ran after it, "Hey, wait!" she called out. The figure merely ran faster, she ran faster still, "Wait, I just want to talk!" she yelled again. The figure darted to a side quickly and she followed it, nearly running into a tree with her sharp turn.

Nagoshi ran after the figure for a while, not tiring in the least bit, following every turn it made, until it eventually slowed down and stopped. Nagoshi cautiously went over to it, "Sasuke?" she asked once she saw the pattern on its shirt, "Sasuke are you ok?" she asked putting a hand on his back.

"D-Don't touch me" he breathed, he clenched his fist, not facing her, she just got closer, "Sasuke, I just-" She was cut off, Sasuke had hit her in the head, "Go away! I don't need your help" he growled. Nagoshi stumbled back holding the side of her head, "Sasuke, I just want to help!" she said, keeping her distance this time.

"I don't need your help" he said and started walking away. Nagoshi grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, she looked him dead in the eyes, his red eyes seemed to glow from the moonlight, "I'm not going to let you just leave me" she said, Sasuke tensioned, "Let go of me" he murmured.

Nagoshi shook her head, "Sasuke, come with me to the hospital, I'm sure they can cure you" she insisted. Sasuke grabbed her arm tightly, "I already told you, I don't need your help"

Nagoshi let go of him, but she was still gazing into his eyes, she knew he needed her help, she just couldn't understand why he was acting this way, "Sasuke… you know I—" Something could be heard, like someone wandering around in the forest, _It's nearly midnight, who would be wandering around her this late at night?_ Nagoshi thought.

Sasuke let go of her and disappeared within the shadows when Nagoshi had turned to see who it was. Nagoshi looked through the leaves, but couldn't see anyone, soon the noises were gone, she went to face Sasuke again, but he was gone, she rubbed her eyes a little, "I'll come back tomorrow, I promise I'll help you, no matter what" she whispered.

---------------------------

Cho walked through the trees, it was dark except for occasional spotlights of moonlight, "Hira… Hira where are you? I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know something!" she said looking around.

Hira stayed close to the ground, hidden from Cho's view, her blood red eyes watching her as she passed. Cho could feel a presence, but she never really trusted her instinct, usually.

She stopped and looked around, she saw Hira's gleaming long black hair in the shadows and bent down and was face to face with her, she was smiling, "Hey there Hira, I was looking for you!" she said sort of loudly.

Hira backed up so Cho wasn't right there and she sat up, her hair fell in front of her face and she gently brushed it away, "Please keep your voice down" was all she said. Cho smiled and nodded, she sat down with a plop and looked at Hira, her pale skin wouldn't have been so noticeable if her eyes weren't red and her hair wasn't black, but she didn't look vicious.

Cho tilted her head, "Are you really a vampire?" she asked, Hira closed her eyes and nodded, "About your friend…" she started but Cho stopped her, "You really did bite him, you almost killed him!" she squeaked, "He died right behind me, but he is still alive what did you do to him?!" she demanded.

Hira's hair was so fine it fell back in her face when her head was bowed down, she pulled her hair behind her ears before answering, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do…" Her short answer was not something she wanted to hear, "Yes you can! You did this to him you can fix it!" she sad squeezing her eyes shut.

"At leas tell me what…" she wiped her eyes and put her hair out of her face, "At least tell me what happens if he doesn't drink blood…" she said quieter than the rest of her words.

Hira nodded and brought her head up so she was looking at Cho, her eyes seemed to be full of pain, Cho couldn't get why though, "If he doesn't have blood within two days… he'll start to loose himself," she started, Cho looked confused, "You mean he'll go crazy?!" she asked freaking out again.

Hira sighed, "Then he'll start dying of hunger…" Cho's eyes went wide and she just sat there stunned.

"Does… Does he have to drink human blood?"

"No"

Cho sighed, a little relieved, "But if he decided to wait… until his time is up… and he looses himself and your friend decides to pay him a visit, he might just—" Cho shot up, she didn't want to hear the rest, "No.." she just said as if trying to convince herself.

Hira looked up at her, she looked like she was suffering just as much as Cho or Sasuke was, "I'm sorry, but… it was happening to me…"

Cho gritted her teeth, "I… I have to go…" she said, her voice cracking slightly and she started to run off. Hira watched only moving her eyes until she couldn't anymore, then she stood up and looked for Sasuke, who she knew needed blood, soon.

She walked, her feet never seeming to leave any sign that she was there until she found Sasuke, who seemed exhausted, he was leaning against a tree trunk, the moonlight shone only on his, no where else and it seemed to make him glow, she remained quiet and stood until he knew she was there.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Hira, "I'm not interested in whatever you're going to tell me" he snapped. Hira bowed her head, her hair fell over her shoulders and hung there, "My advice will keep you alive" she whispered. Sasuke glared at her, "I doubt it, I'm not in a god mood right now, I suggest you leave me alone" he replied.

Hira stood with her head down, she felt guilty about what happened to his fate, and she knew it was her fault, "Your friend, Cho I think it was, she's worried about you," Sasuke leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, "Is that all you wanted to bother me with?" he asked, he still couldn't quite believe that he had hit Nagoshi before.

Suddenly he leaned forward and grabbed his head and groaned, _my head… It hurts… Why..?_ Hira looked at him bent over, "That wasn't all, you need to have blood, before tomorrow is over, or you will…"

Sasuke sat up slightly and glared at her, "I'll what?" he demanded wincing again, it felt like knives stabbing into his head.

"You'll die"


	10. BitterSweet Relief

Nagoshi woke up, late like usual, but not on her own, there was a constant, rhythmic knocking on her door, Cho stood anxiously waiting for Nagoshi to get up.

Nagoshi sluggishly slid her feet to the door and opened it, just barely looking out, "What is it?" she asked dully. Cho just smiled back, "We still have 2 whole days of fun!" she exclaimed, tossing her arms up into the air and somewhere nearby a flower bloomed suddenly.

"I'm not in the mood today" she answered and Cho's arms slumped at her sides and the flower wilted, "Oh… she started off quietly, knowing that Nagoshi would feel kind of bad and stop her, but she didn't.

Cho just walked down the road; _Maybe I can play with Hira…_ she thought as she excitedly skipped down the road towards the forest.

Nagoshi shut the door quietly and leaned against it as is preparing for an attack, she felt bad about giving Cho the cold shoulder, but she felt like she had to do it, she needed her sleep, and she needed time to think.

Nagoshi sighed heavily, "I said that I wouldn't go try to get him back for 3 days… but that is so hard" she said to herself, looking out the window.

Nagoshi walked over to the table and moped for the remainder of the day, waiting for it to be night, so she could try to find Sasuke again.

Cho just happily skipped through the gates, waving to the two guys who sat there, making note of people who went in and out then she went into the dense wooded forest, she always seemed to keep a hand on a tree.

"Hey!" she shouted out of nowhere, she was pretty sure Hira was around there somewhere, "Hira! Can you play with me?!" she shouted, walking around.

The gentle vampire's Blood red eyes opened, hearing the commotion, it was still bright, but if she stayed out of the clearings she would be fine, she reluctantly got up out of her sanctuary to find the lost person, and possibly her next meal.

Cho kept walking until she tripped over a pebble, hardly even big enough to see, she got up and looked around, no one was there, so she just smiled and kept shouting, she closed her eyes and yawned. Hira heard someone fall and she stalked towards the sound, then she noticed Cho, from before, she had been so nice to her, even after what she had done to her friend.

She stood quietly waiting for Cho to notice her presence, and blood lust, but Cho didn't even look her way and continued walking. Confused, Hira followed her, silently staring at the back of her neck, she noticed Cho had extremely short hair, and that she was very unaware of her surroundings, Hira shook her head, _No, she's a friend, I can't even… friend… why would she be my friend after that..?_

Her thoughts were very confused and she nearly tripped, but managed to gracefully step over it and by the time she looked to follow Cho, she was gone. Hira flipped her long silky midnight hair behind her shoulder and looked around, by the time she turned around Cho was in her face, "Hiya!" she squealed abruptly.

Hira just stared at her blankly and Cho seemed to get more and more anxious by the second, "Wanna play with me?" she asked in a hyper tone that would discourage nearly anyone from wanting to play with her.

Cho repeated her question in the same tone, Hira tilted her head silently and looked behind her, as if she assumed there was someone else Cho was talking to.

"No, I'm talking to you, what's the matter?" she asked the nocturnal quiet Hira. No answer. Cho grabbed her shoulder and stared at her, "Hira, you ok? You gunna answer?" she asked.

She delicately brushed Cho's hand off her shoulder and lightly stepped by her without answering, _What a waste of sleep_…

Cho seemed very confused, but she was still smiling, "So is that a no?" she asked following Hira back to her hiding place.

Hira was quiet, "I'm sorry… I don't mean to be rude… I need to sleep before I-" Cho just nodded annoyingly, "Yeah, yeah, I understand cause you're…" her face paled just thinking about it, "A vampire… hey do you know where Sasuke is?" she asked then shook her head quickly without an answer, "Never mind, I said I wouldn't…"

As Cho was muttering on, Hira had left just as silently as she had come. Cho looked around, "H-Hira? That's not funny… or nice" she added as she started walking; carefully checking the ground as she walked, back to Konoha.

Cho reached the gravel road; it was much safer she knew, she smiled remembering so many things that happened on that road in the past year that she lived there.

She smiled then jumped up and squealed out of nowhere then started running down the road towards the apartment complex Naruto lived in, _I know he'll play with me!_ She thought excitedly.

She nearly tripped twice on the way to his apartment then knocked rapidly on his door, he opened the door, looking slightly panicked, he was wearing pajamas and a silly looking pajama hat and Cho burst into laughter at the sight of it and his face reddened.

He already started closing the door when Cho stepped in, it was even more messy that she remembered it, "Long time no see" she said looking around, almost paying no attention to Naruto's pajamas, "Hey you wanna play with me today?" she asked, picking stuff up and putting it away.

Naruto looked at her and took his cap off, "Uh… yeah, I guess so, why?" he asked walking into his bedroom, Cho followed him in there, "I'm bored and Sasuke's a vampire so he sleeps-" Naruto started laughing now, "Cho you sure you didn't have a strange dream or something?" he asked, not believing her.

Cho stamped her foot, it landed on a scroll and she started to fall, Naruto grabbed her wrist and stopped her from doing so, "You wanna try that again?" he asked, knowing she was trying to act mad or upset, but it was messed up, Cho just nodded.

Cho stood up with Naruto's help, but she didn't really feel that way anymore, "But he is… this really nice girl asked him out and he said yes and then we caught her biting him and-" Naruto put his hand over her mouth, she was getting louder, faster and more panicked, and she just seemed to stop when he did that.

Naruto grinned at her, "Ok, now start again, slowl- EW!" he pulled his hand away, Cho had her tongue out and she was smiling. Naruto wiped his hand on his pajama pants, "Cho you licked me!" he shouted like it wasn't already obvious.

"Yeah, and I don't think you washed that hand for at least a week" she complained, keeping her tongue out. Naruto laughed at that, "I washed my hand just yesterday" he objected taking his shirt off, Cho just looked at the ground, a little embarrassed that he was changing in front of her.

"So you're telling me, Sasuke was… bit, by a girl… who asked him out…. And now he's a vampire?" He pulled his black shirt of then pulled his pants off and Cho's face went red and she turned around, "Uh-huh" she confirmed.

Naruto put his orange pants on and picked up his jacket, "Then let's go out and look for him" he said putting his jacket around Cho's shoulders, she didn't know why thought, it wasn't THAT cold out.

He walked to the door with Cho and put his shoes and headband on, and nudged Cho out the door, "Um… aren't you cold?" she asked, still confused, and she took his jacket off and gave it back to him, he looked down foolishly, "Yeah… a little I guess but that-" she already gave his jacket back and he put it back on.

Cho just walked down the road, "I know where he is, but… I just wanted to play" she told him, still wanting to play, Naruto smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "What did ya want to play?" he asked, Cho smiled back, she pulled back and poked him in the stomach, but hardly, "Tag! You're it!" she squealed then started running.

Naruto just laughed and watched her run for a second then ran after her, "Hey Cho! Don't run into anybody!" he said, dodging people that were walking innocently down the road.

Cho looked back, "What?" then she tripped, running into someone and tumbled, Naruto ran over to her and helped her up, "I said to watch where you're going" he said laughing a little, Cho just smiled, "Yeah… wanna help me cheer Nagoshi up?" she asked.

Naruto tilted his head, "Why's she upset? She's always so cheerful" Cho looked at him with a look that said, 'even **I** know why she's upset' then he go tit, "Oh… It's because Sasuke's a vampire" he still didn't sound like he totally believed her.

Cho put her hands on her hips, "Why would I lie about something like that, even Nagoshi is upset and he's the one that-" Naruto didn't let her finish, "I never said you lied"

Cho nodded, "Yeah, I know." She smiled and pulled her hand away, he never let go of her after helping her up, but she didn't really mind. Naruto stared at her, it made her feel a little uncomfortable, "Uh… so… what do you think..?" Naruto snapped out of it, "Yeah! Sounds great!" he said, _what did she ask again?_

Cho grabbed his hand and started running down the road towards Nagoshi's apartment, she hoped she was at least outside getting some fresh air. Naruto looked at his hand, but he just went with her anyways.

---

Cho knocked on the door, there was no answer, she knocked again, still no answer, "Nagoshi, you in there?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"You wanna come out?"

"No…"

"Come on, Naruto's here maybe we could-"

"I said no!"

Cho looked startled and she squeezed his hand tightly, "Oh… ok… but we'll be… around if you want to talk or something!" she said still cheerfully and hyper.

---

Cho sighed, she walked out of the store with Naruto, smiling, "Playing dress-up was a lot of fun, thanks for spending the day with me" she said giving him a hug, he seemed a little surprised but hugged her back, "Uh… you're welcome…"

_I still don't see the point if you don't buy anything…_ he thought as she let go and looked at the sky, "It's almost dark! We should go find Sasuke!" she was going to head for the gates that led to the forest but stopped, "Oh yeah… I said to Nagoshi that we would leave him alone for a few days…"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Well… maybe you could tell Nagoshi that she could go see Sasuke again, that would cheer her up" he suggested, Cho giggled, "I could have thought of that!" she said, Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I know"

They went back to Nagoshi's apartment and Cho knocked, "Go away! I'm not in the mood!" she shouted at them, Cho tried to keep a smile on her face, "Hey Nagoshi, I changed my mind, me and Naruto are going to look for Sasuke, wanna come?"

There was a click, like a lock unlocking, then another one, and two more, then the handle turned and Nagoshi looked out, "I can come?" she asked, looking out through the crack in the door.

Cho nodded grinning widely, "And maybe you can convince him to…" Nagoshi had already run off down the road, her shoes were gone and Cho just stood dumbly staring at an empty doorway, "Ok… so she's coming, but I don't think she'll wait for us" Cho giggled, she was fine with that, and kind of used to it.

She just walked with Naruto down the road, "I want to introduce you to Hira, she's so quiet and nice, but…" she didn't finish her sentence; she simply smiled and skipped down the road.

---

Sasuke opened his eyes, it was dark, and his head was still throbbing, he held his head, _what did that girl say about blood..? I know it's been a few days…_ He groaned as his head seemed to be crushed with pain, "B-b-blood…" he moaned, "I-I-I neeeed… b-b-b-blood…" he moaned, now on his knees.

A firm but gentle hand helped him up and an arm went around him, "Sasuke… are you ok?" Nagoshi asked concerned, he stared at her with blood-shot eyes, "I-I **need** blood…" he repeated. Nagoshi nodded, "Then we'll… Sasuke what are you…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her gently and she hugged him back, rubbing the back of his head.

She felt something prickly on her neck then shrieked as he touched his fangs to her neck and she pulled away from him, "Sasuke! What are you doing?!" she looked at him, he didn't look the same.

Sasuke held his head again, "I… Nagoshi I'm…" then his voice lowered, "I need… blood… h-help…" he seemed to be fighting against his urge to bite her.

Nagoshi felt sympathy for him, "Sasuke it's ok, I'm here for you" she comforted and gave him another hug, then he dug his fangs into her neck and she froze up, unable to move as her blood ran down his throught.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Vampire Instincts

Cho led Naruto around the forest a little, looking for Hira, she heard sounds then turned to Naruto and made a shush sign and he nodded as they walked over to it, Cho saw Sasuke and Nagoshi, standing there, Nagoshi looked limp, as far as she could tell, and Sasuke looked like he was biting her.

_Is Sasuke really biting Nagoshi? _Cho thought, terrified.

Naruto looked, he was thinking probably the worst thing you could possibly think Sasuke was doing to Nagoshi; he made a strange face,

"Ew!" he couldn't help but let out and quickly covered his mouth.

The sound of voices and replenishing of blood seemed to snap Sasuke out of his trance. He pulled away from her, blood dripping from his fangs and looked around, but Nagoshi had passed out on top of him, so he picked her up and looked at her, _did I… kill her…?_

Naruto couldn't hold out, he ran out of his hiding place and shouted, pointing at Sasuke.

"I knew you were hiding something! That whole crazy vampire thing was just an excuse to get close to Nagoshi! Hey! Sasuke! Are you listening to me?!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, or going berserk, he realized he was uncomfortably close to Nagoshi, and that he was biting her neck.

He pulled away, her blood ran down her neck and she collapsed limply onto Sasuke, nearly bloodless. Sasuke seemed just as shocked as Naruto, blood dripped down his mouth and he looked at Naruto as if he could answer the question that was buzzing around in his head.

Naruto was about to say something when Cho tackled him, putting her hand over his mouth.

"Naruto shut up!" she growled, then gasped a little and let go of him, "I'm sorry" she said quietly, surprised at her aggression.

Sasuke stepped back, dropping Nagoshi and she simply fell to the ground, he looked from her to Naruto then back at her then wiped the blood off his chin, he felt better, not hungry, in a somewhat ok mood and slightly confused, he did well to hide most of those emotions though.

Cho was quiet, she watched as Nagoshi fell,

"S-S-S-Sasuke… you just…" Naruto looked at Cho.

"What the hell is going on?!" he shouted at her, Cho shook her head, she felt like yelling back, she was so stunned, but she stayed as calm as she could.

"I already told you Sasuke was a vampire, I thought you trusted I was telling the truth."

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head away, refusing to believe that.

"How do you know Nagoshi didn't just cut herself…?" Sasuke took that time to stalk away, hidden by the darkness, which didn't seem all that dark to him; his eyes had adjusted well to it, _is it ok to leave Nagoshi there?_ He wondered as he walked away from the three.

Sasuke was walking backward with ease, until he bumped into something and quickly turned around, a voice spoke to him.

"You like that girl?" Sasuke looked at Hira, camouflaged in with the darkness all too well. Sasuke glared at her and clenched a fist threateningly.

"I have no relationship with that girl" Sasuke denied, keeping his cool and letting his fist relax. Hira nodded, "If you say so, next time, you merely have to place them in a trance, they won't move" she suggested then started to walk off.

It took only seconds before Sasuke clicked things together, "Wait!" he ran after her, "What do you mean put them in a trance?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder, she swiftly brushed his hand off her and tucked her head behind her ears, showing her pale face.

Sasuke asked again, "What do you mean?" his voice was a little more enhanced and firm, Hira shrugged lightly, "It's something all vampires have, the ability to put people in a trance, and teleport, there are many things you can think of I'm sure"

Sasuke glanced at her, "You didn't tell me about that before" he accused, Hira blinked slowly then flipped her hair back, "Or maybe you forgot, silly human, that trait will disappear quickly,"

Sasuke clenched a fist, "Listen you-! Just tell me how to do that kind of thing!" Hira nodded, "For teleporting, it's simple, all you have to do is picture the place you wish to be, and then concentrate only on that," she explained.

Sasuke nodded, "Ok, now what about the trance thing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Hira nodded, "That should have come as an instinct to you already" her tone wasn't mocking or insulting, she was serious, but that only made Sasuke more mad, he dug his fingers into the palm of his hand so hard it drew a little blood.

"So you're not going to tell me?" he growled under his breath. Hira stared him down with her blood red eyes, "It'll come to you in time, don't worry" she said quietly and wandered off into the darkness, she disappeared so quickly Sasuke figured it was part or the teleportation she was talking about.

Sasuke thought for a moment, _she said to picture a place… does that work with people..? If I picture her… will it take me to where she is? _He closed his eyes and pictured Hira walking, he didn't leave out anything about her, then concentrated, like she had told him, he could feel himself getting lighter, but he didn't open his eyes.

Suddenly he felt heavy; he opened his eyes then quickly closed them as he fell on top of Hira who was gracefully stalking a deer.

She hissed at the sudden disturbance and reactively smacked Sasuke on the side of the head and he got off her, he was taken aback by that.

Hira stood up and looked at him, "As you may have just found out, it doesn't work well to picture people" she sounded calm, but she looked a little upset.

Sasuke brushed himself off and nodded, "I know that now no thanks to you! You won't even tell me how to-" Hira put a hand over his mouth from behind and pulled him into the shadows, "Quiet" she instructed.

Cho walked backwards, looking at Naruto who was carrying Nagoshi, "I still don't see why we have to take her back, I'm sure Sasuke would love to keep her wherever he lives" Naruto complained.

Cho sighed, "I already told you Naruto, I didn't feel a pulse on her and I really don't want what happened to Sasuke to happen to her."

Naruto shook his head, "its gunna happen anyways, haven't you read any of the vampire novels? They say that… why are you laughing?" Cho held her stomach and stopped walking, "You read?" she asked in disbelief.

Naruto looked hurt by that he nearly dropped Nagoshi, "What do you mean by that? Of course I read! I taught you how to read didn't I?" Cho nodded but didn't say anything else for a while.

Cho sighed, "Well I still don't think it's a good idea to just leave Nagoshi here… especially when she's unconscious like this"

Naruto nodded, "Yes we can, we only have to set her against a tree, she'll wake up all pale and vampire-like and live happily ever after for eternity with her boyfriend Sasuke!" he explained, laying her against a tree and he started to walk away.

Sasuke clenched a fist when he said that but didn't move, Hira was defiantly much stronger than she looked.

Cho ran after Naruto and grabbed his arm, "Wait, you know I'm not strong enough to carry her, you can't just leave her like that!"

Hira let go of Sasuke, he seemed to be uncomfortable like that, but she quickly regretted it because Sasuke came out of his hiding place and picked up Nagoshi, looking at her neck, _why did I bite her?_ He wondered.

He then pictured the den he slept in during the day and teleported there, it was much smoother than the first time he had tried it.

Cho looked at where Nagoshi was as she was pointing and yelling at Naruto but she gasped, "She's gone! She was taken away! By WOLVES! They're gunna eat her! She's gunna die! And it's all because of YOU!" she looked at Naruto accusingly.


	12. Drugs Don't Work Without BLOOD

**Two Days Later…**

Cho sighed, "I don't know… I haven't seen Nagoshi yet; maybe she did get eaten by the wolves"

Naruto just smiled at her wild theory, "Or maybe, since Sasuke was a vampire, she was turned into a vampire" he suggested, which didn't sound any more realistic.

Cho shrugged, "Well…. I suppose that could have happened too" Naruto nodded in agreement and just walked through the park with her.

---

Sasuke resisted his instinct to sleep during the day, Nagoshi still wasn't awake yet, she just lay motionless for two days, and a tear went down his cheek when he thought she might have died. He wiped it away but was quiet, she was laying against a tree, where he had left her, and watched over her and hadn't moved.

Sasuke touched her face, she felt warm, so she couldn't have been dead, or else she would be cold, he sighed with that, then she grabbed his wrist hard out of reaction and opened her eyes.

She smiled and loosened her grip and moved her hand to her neck, "Ow…" she moaned a little, Sasuke was quiet and he put his hand down, she was awake, now he had to go to sleep, he was exhausted.

He was suddenly pushed back with a huge hug by Nagoshi, "Does that mean you'll take my help now?" she asked, letting up on him a little.

"No" he responded dryly, "Now go home" he demanded. Nagoshi seemed hurt by that, she licked her teeth, feeling for fangs, but there were none.

Nagoshi was about to respond to that when she felt another's presence, no, 4 people. She looked around, and found each of them, they were wearing masks and looking ready to fight. She got up, and looked at them, Sasuke was exhausted but got up as well.

"That's him, the one who had died in the hospital"

"But he's standing!"

"He's pale"

"What happened to the boy?"

"The girl said he was with that other girl identified as Hira"

"What did she do to him?"

"The other three squads are going after her"

"Should we go after him now?"

"No, he won't fight back"

One of the people stepped out of their hiding place, "Sasuke Uchiha, please come with us for examination, we need to-" but Sasuke had already bolted, he didn't need this from them and he certainly wasn't going to leave in broad daylight.

The other three members raced past Nagoshi while one stayed behind, "Are you ok?" they asked, Nagoshi seemed flustered but nodded, "Wait, don't do that, he's probably tired!" she said as they ran off after him.

Sasuke kept running, ignoring the constant burning spots as he ran through gaps in the tree, he was not in a good mood and needed sleep, he eventually lost their trail and stopped. He looked around, he felt the need for blood, _again? So soon?_ He wondered, then his eyes drooped and he collapsed.

---

Hira opened her eyes as she heard noises that only she could hear, she searched through the trees, still sitting against the tree, then she stood up and swaggered a little, just like you would if you were woken up in the middle of the night. She blinked lazily, analyzing the situation, _one, two, three… six, seven eight… twelve…_

A kunai was hurled at her and she didn't waste any time as she stepped to the side and caught it and quickly turned her eyes to see where it came from. She then sent it flying back with just as much speed and not making a sound, she wasn't too happy about being woken up so early.

Four people jumped out and attacked her, she managed to block them and punched on back, then more people just kept coming. She struggled for a while to keep them at bay until she was completely awake, she made a hand sign and opened her mouth and let out a very high pitched ultra sonic wave and the people seemed to freeze up and some struggled too stay standing.

She sighed and stopped and most of them just collapsed, she sighed again, _pretty weak if that's all it took, I wonder what they-_ Something hit her hard on the back of the head and she fell forward unconscious.

The masked person picked her up, she lifted like a feather, completely relaxed, in the person's arms. He hesitated moments before remembering his training, _if someone falls, leave them..._

They waited a little longer and some of them groaned a little and started to get up, so he ran off with the pale girl. He eventually just made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke, transporting himself immediately to the examination room, where he set Hira down on a table.

A medical ninja and another masked person came in.

"What should we do for her?"

"For now, we'll let her be, then we'll drug her when she's about to wake up"

"What happens if she wakes up before then?"

"Drug her now if it makes you feel better"

"Alright"

"And you"

"Yes?"

"Stand guard"

"Yes sir" The medical ninja took out a needle and held it up, squirted a little out then stuck it into the first layer or Hira's skin, and into her empty bloodline as she injected it, they noticed that she had no pulse, which was a little strange.

The other two left, leaving the medical ninja alone in the room to guard her, he waited for what seemed like forever, he turned around, Hira was gone, "What? Where did she-" he felt a timid hand on his shoulder and she grinned, baring her fangs and she stood up and opened her mouth, breathing on his neck.

"Ha….." she whispered, "Drugs work themselves into the bloodstream….. And slowly take effect…… but what happens….. When you have no blood….?" She asked, and waited, but there was no answer, the man was petrified, so she just leaned closer and sunk her fangs smoothly into his skin.

She let his warm blood drain into and down her throat, and when she finished, some blood dripped down her chin and she let out a satisfied sigh and the man just dropped, lifeless, then the door opened.

She turned around, wiping her chin off and the nurse dropped the metal tray she was holding full of sharp objects and a glass cup, they all scattered across the floor and the cup shattered, but Hira said nothing.

The terrified woman ran out of the room, leaving the door slightly open, Hira walked to the door, avoiding the jagged tools and broken glass and slithered threw the crack and down the artificially lighted halls.

Hire walked quietly until there was a window, it was nearly the entire height of the wall, she just looked at it, unable to pass without pain, she thought of a way, but the only way she could avoid it was if she crawled, which she refused to do because she would look like some loopy hospital person.

She looked down the hall both ways, there was no one, she inspected the doors around her, no one would come out, she sighed, it was pretty much the only way to get out, she nearly laid flat on her stomach and scooted under the light, her elbow was exposed and she hissed in pain, holding her elbow right under the sunlight.

She heard the door in front of her open, _crap! I gotta get out of here!_ She thought and got up, risking it and she ran down the hall, getting burned slightly every time she passed a window, she stopped in the lobby.

"Damn it! Trapped…" she screamed out without realizing it, she was trapped in the hospital until sundown.. Then the masked people, some she recognized fro the forest walked in.


	13. Blood Loss Causes Insanity

Hira stood ready, but it wasn't like she could exactly fight there, she was surrounded and completely outnumbered, so she stood and waited. Something moved and she quickly glanced at them, she felt completely reenergized, desperate the fact that she should be sleeping now.

She began to see feathers falling from nowhere… and her eyelids drooped… "Genjutsu" she could hear herself say as she was lulled to sleep.

---

Hira opened her eyes, it was dark… she tried to sit up, but she was strapped down, she couldn't even move her hands, she could easily see about 8 people in the room, as well as two doctors that were just waiting for the genjutsu to wear off.

Hira growled slightly, "Let me out" she snapped at them, as if expecting they'd do it out of fear, but she was pretty pissed, she was woken up in the middle of the day for no reason at all, attacked, kidnapped, taken to this strange place, cornered as she tried to leave, knocked out again and now strapped to the table.

"What did you do to those people" one of them asked.

"I'll kill you" was her answer, but it was strangely calm, "Let me go"

"What about the Uchiha? The girl said you were with him, what did you do to him?"

She barred her teeth again, her fangs gleamed even in the dark, "I bit him" she explained, like mere humans would understand. She heard someone gasp, and few muttered and one voice was pretty clear, "Vampire" That made everyone quiet and few turned to look at them like they were crazy but Hira simply nodded.

"If you haven't figured it out, then yes, I am… I suppose now I have to find a new village to feed on" she said coolly. Suddenly she saw a flash and a kunai came at her defenseless chest, but another one flew by, "We aren't allowed to do that…" the man pulled something out, it was a headband, "She's from another village, we signed a treaty."

Hira was quiet, _how did he get my headband?_ She wondered, glancing over at a section of masked people, a couple flinched, she liked that, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She sent waves of energy out when she opened her eyes, placing that group in a trance that they couldn't escape from.

They all took out a kunai and threw them at the other group involuntary and the two groups started fighting, confused, and unaware that Hira was controlling them, she watched as another one un-did the straps on her arms, then the rest of them and she calmly stood up, if someone blocked her way, her hand glowed a dark red and then flew back against the wall.

She went to the ninja that was holding her headband, he was dead, she bent down and took ehr headband from him, putting it back in her pocket, "Next time don't take things without asking" she told him, even though he was dead.

Hira walked down the halls calmly, trying to act like a human as much as possible, which was hard with the blood lust she carried and her pale skin which seemed to glow in the feint moonlight.

She brushed her hair back over her shoulder as she casually walked out the door, then she teleported, picturing Sasuke, she assumed something must have happened to him too.

---

Sasuke sat up, he was a little unsure whether he wanted to get up, but it was dark, and his burns had healed already, "Tch! So this is what it's like for Naruto…" he muttered to himself, he jumped up when he suddenly felt a huge blood lust, then Hira stepped out, her burns almost completely healed as well.

"Did you eat recently?" she asked, knowing he was probably getting hungry.

"No" his answer was quick and simple.

"Where's that girl?"

"I… she's gone"

"You bit her… did she die?"

"No"

"So why aren't you with her?"

"She'll be fine"

"Did you explain to her how it works?"

"How what works?"

"Being a vampire"

"She isn't one…" his tone was quieter and slightly confused Hira nodded, _he must not have been completely transformed, so she didn't turn into a vampire when he bit her._ She figured out.

Sasuke just glared at her, his demonic red eyes piercing through her, he finally gave up and just started walking away, _how long did she say I had..? 5 days? No, a whole week, I'll be fine if I just wait…_He figured, as he practiced, he pictured a place, but when he closed his eyes to concentrate, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and took Hira with him.

It took him a lot more energy than he thought it would, and it didn't even take him to the place he wanted to go… Or was it?

Hira was quiet, "Why did you want to go to your house?" she asked quietly. Sasuke brushed her hand off of him, "I… still need to get the hang of it…" he muttered, "Now get out" he snapped, pointing, but he knocked over a picture that was on a shelf and the glass cracked.

Hira picked it up and looked at it, it was a picture of him and his big brother Itachi. Hira opened her mouth to ask but Sasuke had taken the picture from her, "Leave" he demanded, glaring at her with a chilling stare.

Hira nodded, "Very well, but you can't stay here, you can't live with them" she reminded him, then disappeared, teleporting away.

Sasuke stood quietly, he glanced at the photograph and put it beck on the shelf, even if it was cracked and he walked down the hall, _you can't live with them… what did she mean by that..? I can try…_ he thought, putting his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke sat down on his couch and let out a huge sigh, thinking about what had happened, he would have to find another person within the next couple of days or he would loose it again. He was pretty sure Nagoshi wouldn't let him bite her again, and even so, he had no idea how to do it again without turning her into a vampire as well, without killing her of course.

Sasuke looked up at the sealing, he had about half a night to decide who would be his next victim, he decided it would be Naruto, but he wouldn't let him live, he smirked as he sat up, resting his arms on his legs.

He shook his head, no, it couldn't be anyone he knew, it would raise suspicion, he would have to settle for an animal… but what animal would suffice?

Sasuke smashed his fist into the cushion of the couch and stood up, _this is pointless… I'm never going to return to normal… why should I care what happens to them..?_

Sasuke paced back and fourth trying to ponder what Hira had left him with, he decided to stay in his house for a while….

_**Three Days Later…**_

Sasuke ran frantically threw the forest, his head was pulsing with a huge lust for blood, _I need blood, fast!_ He could feel himself loosing control of his actions; he heard footsteps and dodged into the brush closest to him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke are you out here… Where are you..?" a timid and almost hopeless sounding voice shouted out his name, Sasuke almost didn't recognize it, but his eyes turned to slits and he dug his fingers into his hand as he jumped out from his hiding place, coming face to face with Nagoshi.

Nagoshi stood stiff and ready, she could feel Sasuke's enormous blood lust, "Sasuke… if… you need to eat… then…" she pulled the collar of her shirt down a little and tilted her head back, exposing her neck, "I-I'm… ok w-w-with th-th-that…" she said, her voice was shaky.

Sasuke stepped closer and brought his head down, his breath was warm on her neck and she shivered a little and backed up. Sasuke stepped closer and grabbed her arms firmly; the insanity was visible on his face as he opened his mouth, barring his fangs.

He pulled Nagoshi closer to him, he brought his mouth to her neck and dragged his tongue from the base of her collar bone to the tip of her chin, her face went pale, "S-S-S-Sasuke..! What are you doing…?!"

No response.

He brought his lips to her neck then breathed on her again, just playing with her mind, she was trembling slightly, she could hardly focus on pulling away from him, "Sasuke… please… stop… I… what is…" she shuddered as he licked her again, right over where he was about to bite her, tears came down her face without her realizing it, "Sasuke stop!" she said, frightened by how he was acting.


	14. Mistakes

**AUTHORS NOTE: My buddy, ShadowsOfTheARK helped me out when I got slight writers block, mainly cause she's like the only one reading it –sigh- anyways, enjoy!**

---

Cho wandered through the forest, looking for Hira with a huge grin on her face, "Hira…" she whispered, looking to one side, then to another, "Hira… where are you..?" she asked, like calling a dog. She kept walking and when she looked ahead, Hira was right in front of her; Cho stared at her calm face then burst out laughing.

Hira took a step back, "These things shouldn't be so hard…" Hira sighed to herself. Cho stopped laughing and stared at her, "What… what do you mean..?" she stumbled back a little and tripped on her own feet but got back up.

Hira flickered her tongue like a snake as she stepped towards Cho. Cho gasped a little and started to run off, but Hira was too quick, she reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly, "You're my next meal…" she explained, not letting go for even a second, "Though I don't like Spaz blood…" Cho let out a blood-curdling scream, Hira didn't even flinch.

_**Somewhere In the Forest…**_

Naruto's ears perked up, he would recognize Cho's high-pitched scream anywhere… anyone could, he changed direction and ran towards the sound of her scream.

He ran to her rescue, without a clue as to why she screamed.

---

Cho struggled and tried to pull away, "No… Don't… I thought we were friends! Why are you going to… don't!" she said, not really knowing what to say.

Hira squeezed her wrist tighter, "Human's and vampires can't be friends" she told her quietly, pulling the struggling Cho closer to her, grabbing her other wrist, she then turned her around and held her wrists in one hand and placed her other hand on her shoulder.

Cho continued to struggle, for as delicate as Hira looked, she was pretty strong, and Cho was weak, she was shaking and her blood was pumping at a dangerously fast pace, "Hira stop it! Don't, can't you find someone else? PleaseDon'tDoThisToMeIDon'tWantToDiePleaseDon'tIDon'tWantToDieLemmeGoPleaseStop!"

Hira let go of her shoulder and tucked her long black hair behind her ears and replaced her hand onto her shoulder, she bent her head down, getting ready to feed on Cho when a fist smashed into the side of her face and she let go of Cho and hit a tree.

Cho didn't move, she didn't know who did that, and she couldn't seem to move her head to look. Hira got up, touching the side of her face delicately, looking at Naruto who looked mad as Hell.

"What were you doing to her?!" he shouted, running at her and punching at her again, she side-stepped so his fist smashed into a tree.

There was a dent in the tree, Naruto turned and punched at her again, she simply continued to dodge his blows, "I **was** going to pierce her neck and…"

"Shut up!" he shouted, punching at her again, "I don't want to know how you were going to do it, don't lay another finger on her!" he said, taking out a kunai and slashing at her, she just dodged it.

Cho recognized his voice and her knees buckled as she collapsed, letting out a huge sigh of relief, knowing she was safe.

Hira looked at him, "I'll leave you two alone then…" she said, no emotion was in her voice as she faded away into the night, searching for another meal.

Naruto tightened his grip on the kunai and ran after her, but she somehow disappeared. Naruto put his kunai back and bent over beside Cho, putting an arm around her, "Hey, you ok?" She just nodded.

He smiled big, "That's good, I wouldn't let some vampire kill you, believe it!" she said, she smiled too, "Thanks…" she was still pretty shaken from that, her heart beat was returning to normal, she looked at the tree, "Does your hand hurt?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

He nodded, it was bruised and bleeding a little, her hands were soft and he smiled a little.

"Want me to heal them?" she asked, he shook his head and stood up, pulling her up too, "No, it's fine, you should go home though, stop trying to look for her, she's obviously not interested in being your friend."

---

Sasuke's eyes turned to their normal deep red state, hearing Nagoshi's plea, he looked at her, his head pulsed with pain as his lust for blood increased, he tensed up and Nagoshi winced, "Sasuke… please let go…" That's when he noticed she was crying, her face was flooded with tears that ran down her neck.

Sasuke let go almost instantly, he looked at her, no sure as to why she was crying, he had no recollection of what happened while he had completely lost it, "Nagoshi… are you ok..?" he asked, then a sudden pain struck his head, he grabbed his head and fell to his knees, "Argh!"

Nagoshi looked at him, she wanted to help him, but she didn't at the same time, she was torn, she hesitated before going to his side. She put a hand on his back, "its ok Sasuke…" she said gently, he pushed her away, not wanting the pulsing to happen again, "Go." He demanded.

Nagoshi looked at him, "But Sasuke, I—"

"GO!"

She got up and looked at him, "I just want to help…" Sasuke looked up at her, his eyes were slits once more and he got up, still holding his head, his tongue came out and he licked his dry lips, "Blood…"

Nagoshi stumbled back and ran off, wiping the drying and fresh tears off her face.

Sasuke watches her, he doesn't have the strength to go after her, he heard a feint noise, bushes rustling, a small deer steps out, munching on the weeds growing at the foot of a tree.

Sasuke stalked over to it, desperate, the deer's head perked up, it's huge brown eyes caught his and it stood still, as Sasuke placed it in a trance, he went over to it and opened his mouth then sunk his teeth into it's neck, relief hit him as he drank every last drop off blood in the deer, he pulled away, and the deer dropped dead.

He wiped the corner of his mouth which dripped blood and stood up, still holding his head and moaning a little.

Hira stood against a tree, her arms crossed and her eyes closed, she sighed a little, "You shouldn't wait until the last minute" she advised, Sasuke looked at her, he hadn't even heard her come, of course at the time all he could hear was a roaring in his ears.

"What?"

"You should drink blood even if you don't feel hungry."

"Why should I listen to you"

"You nearly killed your friend…"

"…"

"Twice"

Sasuke clenched a fist, "Leave me alone, this is your fault anyways" he scowled, walking off, not bothering to even try to teleport.

He walked back to his house and trudged in, taking his shoes off and closing the door, he shut the curtains as he noticed the sun coming up and he walked down the hall into his bedroom.

He lay down on the bed, his hands under his head, he stared at the ceiling, thinking, until his eyes closed and he fell asleep.


End file.
